


Scapeghost

by Hound and Hare (tittysatan)



Series: Vladdy Kink [10]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Delusional Justifications, M/M, Masturbation, S3E2 Infinite Realms, Unreliable Narration, Voyeurism, but it did give us vlad canonically spying on danny, seriously what the fuck butch, this IS vlad we're talking about here, this episode is such garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/Hound%20and%20Hare
Summary: Vlad catches something unexpected on the camera in Danny's bedroom. Something that makes him feel some unexpected things.





	Scapeghost

Vlad was bored. He was bored with chess and knitting and reading, and that meant there was only one thing to do: spy on the Fenton household. Or, well, half of it. The very last thing he wanted was to see more of that imbecile Jack, and he could care less about the daughter, but he treasured the moments he managed to catch Maddie by herself. Once he spent hours just watching her work in the lab, aching to put a hand on her shoulder and offer to help, until finally he couldn’t keep his eyes open and drifted off into a dream it hurt to wake from.

And then there was Daniel. Vlad hardly understood why the boy fascinated him so; he was smug and obnoxious and petty, a foolish teenager who fancied himself a hero, and yet Vlad couldn’t leave him alone. Something to do with potential, perhaps. He’d found another like himself and he could see what Danny could be if only he let Vlad _help_ him. That was all he wanted to do: help him.

~~Or maybe he just wanted _someone_ to choose him over Jack.~~

Maddie was a bust; she was playing checkers with her so-called husband. Which meant checking up on the boy. Vlad had found interesting things doing so in the past; watching Danny train had given him an excellent understanding of his powers, and he’d overheard him and his friends discussing their plans to “defeat” him more than once. Not that he needed to know to foil them, they were only teenagers after all, but it made things easier.

Vlad flicked idly between cameras, paying more attention to skritching Maddie behind the ears (he hated to think what that brat would say if he knew Vlad had “taken his advice,” but he always had been a cat person) than what the camera was showing. He finally glanced up to see Danny in his room, sitting in front of his computer and doing something or other, and was about to sigh and turn the TV off when he realized the boy didn’t seem to be playing computer games or (god forbid) doing homework.

Vlad couldn’t see what was on the screen from the angle of the camera, but Danny was staring at it with an unusual intensity, face flushed and mouth open, biting at his lip now and then. And he couldn’t see under the desk either, but Danny’s left hand seemed to be rather occupied with something in his lap, even as he used the mouse to scroll and click. And after turning up the volume, Vlad could hear Danny letting out soft little gasps and moans and whimpers.

Oh.

Masturbating. Daniel was masturbating.

Maddie was yowling at him to go back to petting her, but Vlad barely heard. This was…he shouldn’t be watching this, he _knew_ that, Danny was a minor and an obnoxious brat of one at that, he’d never thought of him that way, of course not, he didn’t _want_ to. But somehow, he couldn’t look away. He’d never seen Danny look like this before. Face set in anger or pain or smug mockery during their fights, or calm and peaceful in sleep, yes, but never like this; never blushing and squirming and helpless with pleasure. He’d never seen anyone look like that before. He… It was only natural to want to see more, wasn’t it? It was just basic curiosity.

Maddie batted at him and he pushed her off his lap, never taking his eyes off the screen. It took Vlad a moment to notice he’d been tilting his head as though to look under the desk, straightening up with an embarrassed hmph and pushing thoughts of what camera placements would give him a more complete view out of his mind. He wasn’t _like_ that. It wasn’t Vlad’s fault that he was getting hard; it was just a basic physiological reaction to seeing someone else pleasuring himself, that was all. It was the way Danny moaned and sighed, getting himself more and more worked up, like he knew he was being watched, like…like he _wanted_ to be watched. Like he was putting on a show.

And then suddenly Danny tensed, head falling forward and hand still working, coming with a soft cry of… No, no, it couldn’t be, Vlad had to be imagining things, even if the thought left him achingly hard. He watched in a daze as Danny relaxed, slumping into his chair. Then the boy took a tissue and wiped himself off, pulled up his pants (all below his desk and out of Vlad’s view), catching his breath with an odd, dozey look on his face.

Vlad rolled back the footage, barely able to breathe as he turned up the volume and pressed play.

And there was Danny again, touching himself, pushing himself to the edge, and…

“…Vlad…!” the boy gasped, almost too quiet to make out.

Danny was crying out for him.

Danny _wanted_ him.

Vlad was so hard it hurt, rewinding to watch it again, and again and again, until finally he couldn’t stand it anymore. He fumbled his fly open with one hand, using the other to rewind and replay, rewind and replay, stroking himself to the sound of his name on Danny’s lips, gripping so tight it almost hurt until it was too much, biting his lip to stifle any noise. He caught his breath at the same time as the Danny on the tape, the same vacant expression on both of their faces, moving to tidy himself up as Danny did the same.

It hadn’t been enough. Vlad’s heart was still pounding out of his chest. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Danny must have been looking at, thinking about, what he wanted Vlad to do to him…

Vlad could get there in ten minutes if he flew top speed; less, if he took the portal. He could get there, and then…

Vlad turned off the TV.

This was all wrong, he couldn’t keep watching this, much less… He _wasn’t like that_ , and damn that ruinous boy for doing this to him! He stood up from the couch and stormed out of the den. He was going to take a cold shower and that was going to be the end of it.

 

* * *

 

But of course it couldn’t be that easy, now could it. Now that the thought had been planted in Vlad’s mind in such a pointed fashion, it wouldn’t leave him alone no matter what he did, the look on Danny’s face and the sound of his moans (of Danny moaning _his name_ ) echoing in his mind. He hadn’t saved the footage, but it would be easy enough to get more, he found himself thinking. Danny _was_ a teen boy, after all. There would be no shortage of footage if only he looked for it. And it would be no trouble to slip in while everyone was out and install more cameras, enough that he’d be able to see everything that had been hidden by the desk…

Vlad hated those thoughts, and he hated Danny for making him think them. He’d never looked at the boy that way until he practically offered himself up to him. This was all Danny’s fault, clearly, anyone could see that. Not that Vlad would say he had it coming, he still had no intention of doing anything to him, only… Only that if he _did_ do something, hypothetically, he couldn’t very well be blamed for it. Not when Danny clearly wanted it so badly.

He didn’t do anything, though. Vlad wasn’t that kind of man and he wasn’t about to be seduced into something regrettable, even if he had started to notice how attractive, handsome, lovely Daniel was, with his pale skin and dark hair and blue eyes. Vlad had seen his slim body framed by that form-fitting jumpsuit any number of times, skin showing where it hung in tatters; he’d had his hands on him, around his delicate throat or slender wrists; he’d had him restrained and helpless and completely in his power. Weakness was a good look on him. Danny was a sore winner (even if he only ever won by dumb luck), with his taunts and his puns, but those rare moments when the fear cut through his confident façade, when he realized he might finally have to learn what happened to heroes when the bad guys won… Yes, that suited him much better.

And by the looks of it, deep down, some part of Danny thought so as well. Why else would he lust for his nemesis, if not because the thought of being at Vlad’s mercy excited him?

Vlad wasn’t about to indulge him, though. Of course not.

 

* * *

 

The next time Vlad caught Danny on the cameras was nothing but a coincidence. He’d turned on the TV without really thinking about the fact that it was still on the feed of Danny’s room, that was all. And how was he to know that the boy would be touching himself again? Coincidence, pure and simple.

~~Or maybe he’d flicked it on to check every hour or so in the evenings.~~

Danny was in bed this time, covered by a blanket, face in the pillows and hips in the air, moans muffled as he… It was awfully hard to tell with the blanket in the way, but Vlad wasn’t sure he was jerking off. It looked more like he was… Vlad slumped onto the couch, already so hard it hurt just at the thought. Danny wanted him. Danny wanted Vlad to…to _fuck_ him. He was touching himself, _fingering_ himself, and imagining that the one behind him was Vlad.

Vlad unzipped his fly.

It wasn’t him, he thought as he stroked himself, eyes fixed on the screen. Danny was the one who wanted this. Danny was the one thinking about Vlad shoving him down onto the bed and taking him, hard and raw and dirty, digging fingertip bruises into his hips, making him cry out with pleasure and beg for more, until it felt so good all he could do was moan his name over and over…

Danny let out a long moan, biting the pillow, and Vlad came.

 

* * *

 

It became a routine. A dirty little secret, a bad habit he couldn’t seem to shake. Why should he need to, though, when Danny was the one responsible for it all in the first place? Vlad hadn’t done anything wrong. At least, that was what he kept telling himself.

The boy had an annoying habit of always touching himself in front of the computer, or under the covers; places that were out of sight from Vlad’s cameras. Like he knew where they were and he was doing it on purpose, just to tease him, just to drive him crazy with the need to _see_. The worst part was, it was working. Of course Vlad could see him naked if he wanted, even teen boys had to change clothes _sometimes_ , but it wouldn’t be the same. He needed Danny flushed and panting and squirming with everything on full display for him. He couldn’t get it out of his head. Danny had to know, didn’t he? He _had_ to be doing this on purpose, baiting him, getting off on the thought of Vlad’s frustration, trying to push him until he couldn’t stand it anymore and he took things into his own hands…

Well, Vlad wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction. For all Danny knew, he wasn’t even watching, and he was _not_ going to give him any reason to think otherwise. He could just keep doing this for as long as he liked.

 

* * *

 

Vlad had been trying to avoid fights ever since he first caught Danny on the camera. It would be…awkward. Before, he’d never considered how much he could do with duplication, or overshadowing, but it was awfully hard not to think about it now.

Of course, that could only go on for so long. Now that they were both in Amity Park, it was inevitable that they’d come into conflict with each other sooner or later, and something he couldn’t ignore had finally cropped up.

It would be fine, Vlad told himself as he went ghost and headed for the Fenton home, arriving just in time to see Danny’s friends leave. He was a grown man, he had more than enough self-control for this not to be an issue. They’d fought any number of times before without it being one. So it would be fine.

“That’s an interesting map you’ve got there, Daniel,” Vlad said as he turned visible in front of him in the basement. “Hand it over.”

“Plasmius!” Danny said, light flashing over him as he went ghost, glaring at him with the map behind his back. “Jeez, I shoulda known… I need to return this, alright!? Not that I’d let _you_ have it anyways.”

“You’re only making this harder for yourself,” Vlad said, closing the space between them in an instant, slamming Danny into the wall and knocking the wind out of him with a strangled gasp. “Just let me _have_ it!” Their bodies were pressed up against each other as Vlad reached around him to try and snatch the map from his grip, chest to chest, faces an inch apart.

“L-leave me alone…!” Danny struggled in his arms, face red and panting for air, looking for all the world like he did when he was in the throes of pleasure, and Vlad had been wrong, it wasn’t fine at all. “Wha—” was all Danny had time to get out before Vlad’s lips were on his, one hand on the back of his head and the other around his waist, kissing him and kissing him with all the passion of weeks of frustration. Danny finally managed to push him away, eyes wide. “What the heck…”

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Vlad said, hand running down his hip, drawing a small gasp as he stroked his backside. “This is _your_ fault, Daniel. You need to take responsibility.”

“W-what!?”

“I saw you,” he continued, barely noticing the map fall to the floor as he pinned Danny’s hands above his head, stroking him through his jumpsuit. “On the cameras. You were thinking about me, weren’t you? You were moaning my name.”

“I… That was… Wait, cameras!?” Danny stammered, confused and helpless as he looked up at Vlad, hardening under his touch, biting his lip to keep quiet. “You… _perv_ …”

“ _You’re_ the one who did this to me!” Vlad snapped, making Danny cry out as he gripped him harder, unable to stop himself from rutting up against the boy’s hip. “I never even _thought_ about it until you started seducing me!”

“ _Seducing_!? When did I… What’re you…”

“You were moaning for me as you touched yourself, don’t try to deny it, I _heard_ it!”

Danny blinked at that, mouth hanging open, turning redder than ever. “O-okay, that was, like, twice!”

“I _said_ don’t deny it,” Vlad said, stroking down Danny’s face to his neck, unzipping his jumpsuit to bare his chest, pulling off a glove with his teeth to feel skin against skin. “You want this, we both know you do.”

“I… I _don’t_ want this…!” Danny said, fighting to wrench his hands free of Vlad’s grip. “C-cut it out, you freak!”

He looked scared and confused and helpless, just like every other time Vlad had him on the ropes, but instead of triumph all Vlad felt was need. He kissed Danny again, pushing his tongue into the boy’s mouth, shoving him down onto the ground and straddling him, grinding up against him as they kissed. “Just _let_ me, Daniel!” he said, words edged with a desperation he hadn’t intended. “I’m not going to hurt you, so why won’t you just let it happen!?”

“Cause I don’t want some grown-ass man to, to _rape_ me…!”

“If you’d just stop fighting…”

“What the heck kinda logic is that!?”

Vlad kissed him again, muffling protests that turned to moans as he unzipped Danny’s jumpsuit the rest of the way and began to stroke him. He might try to deny it, but he was already hard and slick under his hand, and even when Vlad broke the kiss he couldn’t get anything out but gasps and whimpers. “That’s right, that’s my boy,” Vlad said, covering his neck and chest with kisses, finally looking down to see the view he’d been denied all this time. He had never considered himself attracted to men (or attracted to anyone but Maddie, really), but something about the sight of Daniel’s cock twitching in his hand, knowing that he was the reason the boy was going to pieces… He wanted to be inside him so badly he could barely think, and it was absolutely infuriating that he’d been so caught.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Vlad said, flipping Danny onto his front and pulling his jumpsuit the rest of the way off, knotting a hand in his hair and shoving his face into the floor. “For me to fuck you like this?” He fumbled the lube out of his pocket and managed, somehow, to squirt some on his free hand, drawing a muffled cry from Danny as he teased at him, pushed a finger inside. “Slutty hormonal teenager…” He was so tight around Vlad, squirming and tensing and whimpering unintelligible protests, letting out another long moan as the man added another finger, and Vlad could barely breathe. He couldn’t even imagine how _good_ Danny’s insides would feel wrapped around his cock instead of just his fingers. He couldn’t wait anymore, forcing a third inside and giving him a final stretch before pulling them out and positioning himself behind him. “Are you ready, Daniel? Of course you are, you’ve been aching for this, now haven’t you.”

“…stop… I don’t…” Danny panted, still making a show of struggling, but he was hard as could be and dripping on the floor, shivering under Vlad’s touch.

“Yes you _do_ ,” Vlad said, and drove inside.

Danny all but screamed, and even Vlad couldn’t suppress a groan at the tight, wet heat. It was so much better than his hand, so much better than anything he’d ever felt before. “Daniel…” he said, trying to keep ahold of himself as he started to thrust, pleasure threatening to overwhelm him completely.

“…h-hurts…” Danny gasped.

“Quiet,” Vlad said through teeth gritted with concentration, letting go of Danny’s hair and leaning back to see where they were connected. He still couldn’t believe this was actually happening, that he was actually _doing_ this. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, it was never supposed to go this far, and it _wouldn’t_ have if not for that boy planting the thought in his head…! “You did this to me,” he said, grabbing Danny’s hips tight for leverage as he thrust faster and harder, “this is all…because of _you_ …”

Danny couldn’t respond except with moans and gasps, not even fighting back anymore, not even when Vlad pulled out for a moment to turn him onto his back, kissing him hard as he drove back inside, pinning Danny’s hands above his head to see the look on his face as he fucked him. “How is it?” he asked, reaching down between them to jerk Danny off. “Good, isn’t it? This is exactly what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Danny hadn’t even heard, by the looks of it. He was squirming against him, back arching, legs wrapped tight around his hips, and this time Vlad was the one doing it to him. Vlad was the one turning Danny into a breathless, drooling mess. He grit his teeth, thrusting faster, gripping tighter, until Danny threw back his head with a cry, tensing almost painfully tight around him as he came, cum shooting up to land hot and sticky against Vlad’s chest. “You little…!” Vlad groaned as he was pushed over the edge, riding his orgasm out inside Danny for longer than he thought possible before finally collapsing on top of him, head spinning and panting for breath.

“…heavy,” Danny said, trying to shove him off before crumpling with a whine of pain.

“Did I hurt you, Daniel?” Vlad asked, drawing another pained noise from Danny as he pulled out. “If only you hadn’t struggled so much…”

Danny roughly wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand, refusing to look at Vlad. “Screw you.”

Vlad was about to reply when he suddenly realized they weren’t alone. “Maddie, get the ecto-foamer!” Jack yelled up the stairs. “There’s ghosts going at it in the basement!”

Vlad was amazed at how quickly he managed to scoop up Danny and escape through the portal, considering the state he was in. Damn it all, he’d been so distracted he hadn’t even heard the oaf come down the stairs…! The only saving grace in all this was that they were Plasmius and Phantom rather than Masters and Fenton, because that would be the end of both their lives right there. It wasn’t until they were back in his lab that Vlad could finally relax, slumping up against the wall with Danny in his arms.

He’d done it. He’d actually taken Daniel. And as frustrating as it was to admit, it had been absolutely beyond belief. He couldn’t go back to masturbating after this, after knowing both the pleasure of Danny’s insides and of _dominating_ him. This was what winning felt like: Vlad’s body heavy with afterglow, Danny naked and shivering in his arms, lacking the strength or the will to push him away. He _wasn’t_ going back to masturbating, and if Danny wanted to keep pretending that this wasn’t all his own doing, that he hadn’t brought all of this on himself, well, he was free to do that for as long as he wished.

“Come now, my boy, don’t cry,” Vlad said, turning human again and stroking Danny’s back.

“I _said_ , screw you,” Danny muttered, face still buried in Vlad’s chest.

“We’ll have plenty of time for that later,” Vlad said with a smirk.

“I hate you.”

“Oh, you’ll come around.”


End file.
